Anniversary
by xotakux2002x
Summary: it's team zombie's anniversary, and kakuzu has decided to do something nice for them. kakuhidan, yaoi, oneshot


If he hadn't been immortal, Hidan would have thought he'd died on gone to heaven. Not only had Kakuzu gotten them a hotel room for the night, but it even had an onsen in the back.

The duo quickly unpacked, and Hidan immediately flopped down on the bed. Compared to the hard ground outside, this was sheer bliss. "This is fucking awesome." Kakuzu shrugged and draped his cloak over a nearby chair. "Hey, 'Kuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you shell out for this anyway?" the banker gave the immortal an odd look. "What?" Hidan asked.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No, I'm asking to be fucking annoying!"

"I wouldn't put that past you."

Hidan gave him a flat look. "Well for once I'm being serious! What's up?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "I'll give you a while."

Hidan frowned but let it go; the last thing he needed was an angry partner ruining his vacation. Oh yeah- his face lit up. "Hey dumbass, can we go in the onsen now?"

The banker nodded. "Fine." The Jashinist grinned and quickly undressed, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping outside.

The best thing about this place had to be the fact that instead of one big onsen with a whole bunch of perverts watching your every move, each room had their own that was sectioned off with wooden fencing to allow privacy. Not like it would have mattered this late; if Hidan had to guess, he'd say it was about 11:30, maybe a little closer to midnight. All the other guests were probably asleep.

Hidan jumped into the water and pulled off his towel, flinging it to the edge of the water. He swam around in the hot liquid; it had been an eternity since the banker had allowed them this luxury, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

He heard the door to the onsen open again and saw his partner step out, for once not wearing the mask that Hidan detested so greatly. He silently walked over to the edge of the water before stepping in and placing his towel next to Hidan's. Unlike his immortal partner, he sat down almost immediately, resting his back against the edge of the onsen and sighing contently.

Hidan smiled and swam over, seating himself in Kakuzu's lap. "Enjoying yourself?" the banker asked as he wrapped his arms around the Jashinist, pulling him closer.

"Yeah. Still trying to figure out what the hell you did this for though."

The banker gave his partner the same look as he had earlier in their room. "Will you quit doing that and just fucking tell me why we're here?!" despite his best intentions, Hidan was getting angry.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Want a hint?"

"Hell yeah."

"Think about today's date."

Hidan frowned; what kind of hint was that? Still, it didn't appear he'd get any more clues, so it wouldn't hurt to try. He screwed his face up in concentration, trying to figure out what made today so Jashin damned important-

Kakuzu smirked as Hidan's eyes widened and the immortal smacked himself. "Jashin dammit, it's our fucking anniversary today, isn't it?" he muttered, hand covering his eyes.

The banker nodded. "Yes."

Hidan groaned and rested his head in the crook of Kakuzu's neck. "Great. Now I feel like a total ass."

"You are."

"Bastard. I guess I owe you now."

Kakuzu grinned. "I have a few ideas for how you can make this up to me…" his hand traveled down to Hidan's thigh, squeezing gently.

Hidan smirked and adjusted his position so he was straddling his partner. "Such as?" Kakuzu kissed him passionately in reply.

Hidan shut his eyes and returned the kiss happily, fingers traveling up his partner's body and tangling themselves in the banker's stringy hair. As the kiss deepened he lightly tugged on the strands, moaning into the kiss. He opened his mouth fully and instantly became submissive, feeling himself grow warmer as Kakuzu maneuvered his hot tongue around Hidan's.

The immortal moaned softly as his banker's hands traveled up and down his sides, squeezing every now and then. Hidan broke away from their kiss, panting for air. Kakuzu took this opportunity to attack the base of his throat, biting and sucking at the tender flesh. Hidan gasped and involuntarily arched his back, pulling his neck away but pressing his torso against the banker's. "Kakuzu…"

"Yes?" The banker chuckled, rubbing Hidan's inner thigh teasingly.

"Just take me, dammit," Hidan panted, eyes becoming glazed over with lust.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what was that?" The immortal inhaled sharply as Kakuzu's hand slid up and grasped his hard member, thumb circling the head. "Kakuzu…."

"Say it."

"Dammit, just fuck me!" Hidan shot his partner a pitiful look.

"If you insist." Kakuzu suddenly thrust into Hidan, hissing at how tight his lover was and making Hidan cry out and yank his hair, before the hands slid down his body and came to rest on his back. He gave the Jashinist a few moments to adjust to the feeling before pulling out and thrusting back in.

Kakuzu didn't take long to develop a rhythm and was soon slamming into Hidan over and over, the Jashinist clinging to him and digging his nails into Kakuzu's back. The banker knew just where to hit Hidan to make stars flood his vision, strangled screams escaping his throat each time. That blissful edge was getting closer and closer, and finally he cried out his lover's name and came on their stomachs. Kakuzu came soon after, climaxing deep inside the immortal.

All was quiet, save for the two Akatsuki members trying to catch their breath. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck and gave the banker a chaste kiss. "Does that make up for me forgetting about our anniversary, 'Kuzu?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu lazily wrapped one arm around Hidan's waist, while running his fingers through the immortal's slightly tangled hair with the other hand. Hidan smirked and tugged at his partner's cheek stitching with his teeth. "You tired?" the banker asked, trying to ignore the slight discomfort.

"Yup. Can we fucking go to bed now?"

"Alright." The two climbed out of the hot water and walked into their room, drying off and pulling on their boxers. "Hold on one sec," Kakuzu muttered, walking over to the thermostat. Hidan followed him, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he saw the new temperature. "62 FUCKING DEGREES?! You're not even paying for the heat, dammit!"

"That doesn't matter. Now settle down or you're gonna be spending the rest of the night with your head separated from your body." The Jashinist grumbled but crawled into the bed, albeit reluctantly. The banker climbed in a moment later, pulling the blanket over both of them.

Hidan suddenly sat up, frowning at his partner. "What now?" Kakuzu asked.

"You wanna know what I think?" Hidan asked, poking his partner's head. "I fucking think you're an evil mastermind who knows how fucking much I hate the cold, and so you deliberately turn down the Jashin-damned thermostat all the fucking time because you know I'll curl up against you and steal your fucking body heat."

"Your point?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and lay down, snuggling into the space between Kakuzu's arm and chest. He sighed as he felt the banker's arms wrap around his already cold body. "You're fucking lucky I love you, or else I'd fucking kill you in a heart beat."

Kakuzu couldn't resist smirking. "Happy anniversary, Hidan."

"Same to you, asshole."


End file.
